Blushing bride
by Flickering Torch
Summary: Severus Snape pretended that Lily was in his arms as he hid amongst the trees, he imagined her head on his shoulder, wearing a wedding dress and dancing with him. He pretended that he was James Potter.


Blushing bride

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it, it's not mine:(**

* * *

><p>His apperation sent a crack through the warm air, which was muffled by a perfectly timed upswing of the wind. The sudden gust stirred the otherwise still leafy trees around him. The sky was dark, littered with stars above the canopy. The bright half-moon and floating paper lanterns threw a forest trail into misty relief.<p>

The plants which carpeted the ground gave off the most beautiful perfume; bluebells, lilac and roses. He pushed aside soft fronds and stole forwards, hearing the soft snaps of fallen twigs beneath his boots. His black robes allowed him to melt into the shadows of the towering vegetation around him.

He shouldn't be there, he had known it before he had disapperated and the thought struck him again as he saw the huge white marquee which was occupying the entire clearing. Yet here he was, pulled in by the elusive force that made him take another step forwards, only to recoil once more into the shadows. A wizard had rounded the corner of the white tent with his wand lit in front of him. As the unknown man drew loser to the large, square opening of the tent, the light within illuminated the weathered face of Elphias Dooge, that ridiculous hat perched atop his head.

As he had expected the event was being attended by most of the Aurors the ministry could spare and all of the order were evidently present too, and not just as guests. By the looks of it at least one order member was patrolling at any one time, even as he watched a young wizard with a thatch of blond hair swept from the party to relieve the older wizard. Yes, he thought wryly, it was lunacy to come here. Even so, how could he have stayed away? He had needed to be sure, needed to see her face one last time and have closure, what he saw tonight would force him to accept her decision, no matter how much it hurt him.

A magically magnified voice, easily identified as belonging to a more that slightly tipsy Sirius Black, slurred "Lilllllly, yew luck so prity tonight, will yew marri me instead?" laughter filled the air as the guests fell into hysterics at Black's speech. "Oi, Padfoot, THAT'S MY WIFE YOU'RE TALKING TO" James Potter yelled, his tone full of tolerant amusement. "Sowy Prongsie" he apologized before hiccupping spectacularly then raising his voice once again "Musik aniwon?"

At his prompt the band struck up a bouncy tune and through the bright opening he watched as people drifted onto the dance floor. None other than the happy couple came to rest directly in front of him, spinning in slow circles that completely ignored the tempo of the music, looking oddly impressive framed in the opening. His heart nearly exploded at the sight of her.

Her fiery red locks were pinned up intricately on her head and secured with pearly clips that matched the flowing white gown that pooled at her feet and emphasized her slender figure beneath the delicate patterns. Her lips were pulled up in a smile and a light flush coloured her cheeks. Yes, he thought dryly, you could certainly count on her to be the blushing bride. Her emerald eyes were radiating bliss as she looked up at the swine that stole her from the silent watcher. He wore a simple tux and the usual messy black hair, behind his round glasses his eyes were shinning with awe, as if they were in their own little world, him and his stolen prize, my Lily.

He had not called her that for years, even in his head and he mentally berated himself for his mistake. The song had ended and after a polite round of applause, a slower tune filled the air. The groom pulled his wife closer and she rested her chin on his shoulder, her eyes drifting closed as they swayed to the music.

Severus Snape pretended that Lily was in his arms as he hid amongst the trees, he imagined her head on his shoulder, wearing a wedding dress and dancing with him. He pretended that he was James Potter. He knew, as he tried not to think about where she would be and what she would be doing in a few hours, that his fantasy could have been a reality if he hadn't said that one word all those years ago, the word that ruined his life; Mudblood.

He envisioned himself as Lily's doting husband and the first true smile of many years graced his sallow face as he thought of how he would have danced with her at their wedding.

As the song drew to a close, a hot pain flashed across his left forearm. The dark mark was burning. Reality returned abruptly. The colours ran from his beautiful delusion, leaving him with the grey truth. He was not married to Lily, his precious, dear Lily, Potter was. He had seen what he needed to see, Lily was happy and he had the memory of her euphoric face to take with him.

She had allowed herself to be brainwashed by the oaf she had sworn to loathe, she had changed so much she was not the Lily he had fallen in love with. He valiantly struggled to convince himself of this for a moment longer before caving and staring hungrily at her face once more.

He finally obeyed his masters' summons and disapperated.

* * *

><p>Lily potter raised her head from her husbands shoulder, her eyes flicking open at the muffled pop she was sure belonged with apperation. She stared in confusion at the darkness full of swaying trees, she did not notice there had been no wind to stir them. Whatever had made the offending noise had been just beyond her range of vision, at the forest fringe. Her preoccupation was soon forgotten however as her husband pulled her close for a kiss and the guests began to cheer. Whether they applauded for the kiss or the band as the last notes faded away, she was unsure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This was my first ever fanfic PLEASE review :)<strong>


End file.
